1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an original scanning type image reading device usable with a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus or the like. More particularly, it relates to a novel original reading device different from the conventional original supporting table for original scanning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The original reading device in the conventional copying apparatus or electrical transmission apparatus such as facsimile apparatus has comprised an original supporting table consisting of a transparent glass plate, and a lamp, a mirror, a lens, etc. disposed below the original supporting table. Therefore, an original has been placed on the glass plate with the surface thereof to be read facing downwardly and thus, when a bound document is to be copied, it has been necessary to lift the document from the original supporting table each time a page thereof is turned over. Thus, with the conventional device, there has been a problem that the original is liable to be damaged because it must be turned upside down each time it is copied. Further, since the lamp illuminates the original from therebelow, any light leaking from the original during the reading may make the operator dazzled and unpleasant. Also, the original being read cannot be seen and confirmed by the operator and for the confirmation of the original, it has been necessary for the operator to turn the original upside down.